Caught in the Crossfire
by edcullenloverrr
Summary: if edward and bella got married and she became a vampire...what would happen to jacob? this is how i think breaking dawn should go... in a way... no spoilers for breaking dawn as i have not read it yet
1. Chapter 1

**Please tell me what you think. I don't know if I should continue with this, because it's my first fanfiction story I've written... everyone else's seems so good compared to this!**

I twisted the engagement ring around my finger, my stomach twisting uncomfortably. Not necessarily because _I_ was uncomfortable. Well, actually I was. But it wasn't because I had any regrets. It was just the stupid dress Alice had forced me into, I lied to myself.

She had shoved my already slender form into a corset, and even though it gave me cleavage (for the first time in my life), it was pretty damn uncomfortable. I wasn't able to breathe at all. God! I couldn't understand how those proper English women _stood _it.

Actually, if I forced myself to be honest, I was nervous. Very nervous. Because I was about to do one of the scariest things ever.

I was going to get married.

It didn't even matter that the man—vampire, I mentally corrected myself—was the sweetest, most perfect person I had ever met. He was the best thing that had ever happened to me. But I was nervous anyways. I suppose that if it had been anyone but Edward, I would be in a different country faster than you could say "floral bouquets".

And, I suppose as well, if his sister had been anyone other than Alice—overachiever as she was—I wouldn't be surrounded by the hundreds of flowers. Freesia she had told me, even though it was completely redundant. To the vampires at least.

Alice crept up behind me, and standing on her tiptoes hissed, "Stop looking like you're about to throw up. For Christ's sake, this is _your wedding_. It is the best day of your life. Get with the program."

Of course Alice would say that.

So, in a completely futile attempt to be a good sport, I tried to smile. It turned into a grimace.

"Close enough," she muttered grumpily.

I had to admit as I looked around, even though Alice had gone completely overboard with everything, just as I had known she would, it looked amazing. She should have a profession as a wedding designer or whatever you call them. I wondered idly if she had in her previous "lives".

Alice looked stunning in her bridesmaids dress, and next to me I feared people would be spending so much time looking at her that no one would notice me. Not that that was a bad thing. In fact I was pretty glad that she was my only bridesmaid all of a sudden.

She noticed my abrupt, genuine grin and laughed to herself. As if she could read my mind she said, "Don't even think about that. I didn't spend half of today working on you for nothing. In fact I bet you could pass for a vampire too right about now."

I ignored her, and my grin didn't waver. That was good. This was the mood that I wanted to convey to the crowd.

Music started outside the Cullen's house, and I wondered who was playing the piano if Edward was at the altar.

Charlie came inside huffing at that point. Alice had done a good job on him, too. His suit was now completely up to date and I could definitely see the Charlie that Renee had married, just the same as when he smiled. I wished he would smile now. Ever since Edward and I had broken the news to him, he had seemed in a perpetually sullen mood.

Alice winked at him and danced away, which immediately cheered him up.

He actually smiled a small sheepish smile and said, "Come on Bells, we don't want Edward to think you've left him at the altar." But he couldn't completely mask his desire for that to be true. I ignored him the same as I had ignored Alice. Nobody would make me mad today God dammit!


	2. Chapter 2

**This is now my second fanfiction story thing…well actually the second chapter, and I would like to hear how you feel about it, so **_**please**_** review. Thanks :D **

**P.S. **_**Please**_** remember that this is not actually based on any event occurring in Breaking Dawn, as I have not read the book yet. And please, if you do decide to review, don't give anything away. This is only my vision of how Edward's and Bella's wedding should go. If they have one.**

I slowly exited the Cullen's elegant house, my hand resting on the crook of Charlie's elbow. My wide grin had faded into a small, timid smile, but I thought that it was just as appropriate as it had been before.

Earlier, Alice had pointed out the path I was to take. She made sure to carefully explain the tricky parts where I was not, under any circumstances, to put my foot during my slow tread to the altar. "Because," she had explained, while Emmett's booming laughter had echoed through the house, "we don't really want a trip to the ER today." I had flushed red.

Charlie was supporting most of my weight, though he was trying to make it seem like he wasn't, because Alice had quite unfortunately made me wear heels. I had protested, saying that I would most definitely trip, but she, of course, got her way.

The crowd, which was pretty much all of Forks plus some, rose when I came into view. I blushed a little, being the center of attention, and turned my eyes to focus on Edward at the end of the aisle, waiting for me. My breath caught when his eyes smoldered at me, and I stumbled.

Charlie caught me, but barely, and few people in the audience snickered. I blushed a deep red, cursing Alice and her shoes, and tried to pretend that nothing had happened. My mom sighed loudly, but she wore a huge grin and had tears rolling down her cheeks. When my eyes found Edward's again, he looked deeply amused.

I managed to make it to the aisle, and the music stopped playing as soon as my hand found Edward's. Before we turned to face the minister, I noticed that Emmett was the one playing; I fought back the giggles I felt at that. Emmett looked way too big to be able to play the piano; he gave the illusion that his fingers were not, in fact, that nimble.

I turned a second too late, the minister was already speaking.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Edward, radiant, by my side, staring down at me with unrepressed joy. I turned my head and gazed at him, loving every part of him, loving that he was soon to be mine.

That surprised me, but I slowly came to realize that I _had_ always wanted to be married to Edward. I had always wanted to belong to him and him to me.

I had just never wanted a _wedding_.

It didn't matter anymore, the worst was almost over; I squeezed his hand, my smile now exactly mirroring his own. I tuned back into the minister just as he was saying, "Do you Isabella Swan take Edward Cullen to be your lawful wedded husband? To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward till death do us part."

My voice shook slightly, and I whispered, "I do."

"And do you Edward Cullen take Isabella Swan to be your lawful wedded wife? To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward till death do us part."

Possibly the loveliest sound I had ever heard was his honey-sweet voice uttering the words, "I do."

"You may now kiss the bride."

He leaned down and took my face in his hands ever so gently, and kissed me lightly on my lips. It took all of my self-control to keep from throwing myself too eagerly into the kiss like I always did. I had to keep reminding myself of the sea of people out there, crying and smiling and laughing and _watching_.

He pulled back slowly and rested his forehead against mine, our noses skimming each others, our love and contentment filling the air around us.

I felt his breath saturate every pore in my skin. I had never felt so loved, so cherished.

He pulled away, and keeping his fingers entwined in mine, we made our way into the audience, receiving congratulations from everybody. Though happy, I could not but feel hurt knowing that my werewolf was not among my friends and family. I tried to hide it from Edward as best as I could. My Jacob. How I missed him.

The wedding then shifted gears into the reception area, which was in fact the Cullen's living room.

Edward took me to the middle of the floor and spun me around the room, our first dance as a married couple.

Even with the hole in my heart, unwanted in every way, I had never been happier in my life. Edward was mine and I was his in every quantifiable way. At the end of the song he brushed my cheek and kissed me again, long, unending, and perfect in every way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok. So what? I decided to screw myself and write it anyways. But, as always I promise no Breaking Dawn spoilers… unless my previous theory conflicts in any way with the actual Breaking Dawn… which it really doesn't, but I guess people could argue that it did. Just because I read it does not mean that I wrote this any differently. Just letting you know. I remember my theory very well and it goes as such:**

Edward wound his arm around my waist as he led me away to his "special occasions" car, which I had seen last at my prom. I guess that this definitely counted as a special occasion. I leaned against him heavily from exhaustion and also because Alice had not let me take the damn shoes off.

Soon we were in the car, and as we drove away I waved good-bye to my family and friends standing in the grass. Some had tears streaming down their cheeks, some wore expressions of joy, and others waved back enthusiastically. Alice was among those waving.

I stuck my tongue out at her.

I leaned back against the seat completely worn out from the long day of dress-up and congratulations. Edward took my hand and squeezed it gently. I smiled we were going to Alaska for the honeymoon, but not near Tanya and the others, we wanted to be completely alone.

Glancing up at him, expecting his eyes to be on my face, I found that they were not. His expression was tight, and he flashed his eyes over his shoulder. His face was a mixture of anger and something else I couldn't quite place.

I followed his eyes back to where my family was standing just as Edward hit the gas.

Shock and sadness shook me. Because behind my family in the cover of the woods, a hooded face stared at me, his expression unfathomable. He caught my eye, and pain touched his features. Then, all of the sudden, a shaggy, russet wolf stood in his place.

The wolf gave me such a glare that chilled me to my core; it was full of inhuman pain and accusation. He wheeled and turned into the forest, never bothering to glance back.

I turned slowly and fell against the seat. I buried my face in my hands.

And Edward stroked my cheek, seeming to tell me that it was all right. But it wasn't. I had just taken the step that distanced Jacob from me even more. I had hurt him beyond words.

**I think that everyone who is—or WAS—as obsessed with the twilight saga as I am (and was), then you should know what I am talking about when I say the special occasions car… which I forgot the name of. But I do know that it is at (stephenie meyer dot com) (--no spaces i just couldn't write the web address) somwhere. It is a story and it is under the Twilight button… and either under outtakes or extras once you click on the Twilight button. Thanks for reading this far!**

**--thanks to freogirl1989! the car is an Aston Martin Vanquish.**


	4. Chapter 4

After awhile, I was completely sure that I had killed the mood, and I kicked myself for doing so. There was nothing I wanted more than Edward, nothing at all… except…

Except I couldn't think it. I wanted Jacob to be with me. I also wanted Edward to be with me. It had felt like I finally had control in my life, like I had finally had chosen the right one. But I realized that that wasn't it. I had distanced myself from my should-have-been soul mate so I wouldn't feel the pain. Well now the pain was back, but I had no regrets. I loved Edward. Loved him with everything I had, minus the one reserved corner of my heart. I loved him enough to marry him. To be his wife. To love him forever, for as long as I…existed.

I would just suck it up. I couldn't have them both. I had known that forever. I would just suck it up and move on with my life.

So that's what I did… Almost.

I wiped the tears from my eyes with the back of my hand and looked at Edward; his expression was such a funny mix of concern, apprehension, and disgust that I had to laugh. It sounded very hysterical, like I had just had an emotional breakdown.

Which I had, but I didn't want Edward to know that.

I waited a little bit before I spoke, trying to keep the hysteria out of my voice.

"Edward," I said, and was pleased when my voice didn't even shake, "I'm so, so sorry. I owe—"

"Love," he interrupted me, his face softening, his voice rough velvet, "_you_ owe me nothing. You completed your part of the bargain. Probably the most important decision you ever made in your _human _life went on here." He smiled a little at the inflection, and went on, "And you completed your part flawlessly. If I do so remember correctly, it is _I _who owe _you_ something. Some things."

With that, he crushed his lips to mine for the second time that day, which made me a little nervous, as he was still speeding down the highway at 100 miles an hour. Not enough to make me rational in my response, besides the car didn't deviate an inch from its original position. My heart pounding, I reached over to him and twisted my fingers in his hair; I pulled out of the kiss and breathed in the scent of him. Mmm. Untwining my fingers, I ran them over his smooth chest. He was perfection. In every way. With a gasp he pulled my mouth back to his. I was on fire. Everywhere he touched me my skin burned, and I only felt like I could put it out by pulling him closer…

He broke out from the kiss, his eyes smoldering in the darkness. With one hand he placed my hands back in my lap, keeping one in his hand. He leaned back against the seat, seeming smug for some reason. I leaned back against my seat, too, recognizing defeat. There would be no more of that in the car.

I closed my eyes, feigning that I was tired, but really peeking at him throughout the rest of the trip.

He kept his eyes on me, but I couldn't tell if he knew I was faking or not.

The last thing I remembered was snow falling. My mind couldn't make any sense of it. It was August for crying out loud…

I drifted into unconsciousness.


End file.
